


Comfort

by rotKaiserin



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five missed calls and twenty text messages later, Noël still wasn’t answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 11/4/14 on [tumblr](http://dollof-death.tumblr.com/post/101818801812/comfort)
> 
> established relationship noël*marie, based on a [](http://dollof-death.tumblr.com/post/101627742377/embracedbywildroses-replied-to-your-post-i-really>headcanon</a>%20i%20had%0A%0Athank%20you%20for%20reading!)
> 
> tfw you can't add marie*marie as a character tag
> 
> anyways thank you for reading!

Five missed calls and twenty text messages later, Noël still wasn’t answering.

Maybe marie*marie should’ve been used to it by now – he occasionally got into these moods, but that didn’t change how much it hurt. They haven’t been going out for the longest time, but she thought that they knew each other well. Even then, she couldn’t say that she fully understood what was going through his mind whenever he isolated himself.

 

She always hugged him and kissed him and ended each text message with a smiley face. She simply loved him. Wasn’t that enough? She thought he was happy with her, so the first time this happened, she was confused. Was she not enough? Was she not doing enough? Did he want to end this relationship? She confronted him about it the day after he stopped answering her and that resulted in their first fight. It ended with her crying and him having a sore throat, but they made up soon after. Still, the words he yelled to her that night stuck with her.

If she had known all his insecurities and fears back when they first met, she would’ve laughed it off. In her eyes, Noël was such a cool and tough guy; there was no way he’d let such things get to him. Now that she knew him better, she realized that the mask he put for others was to hide his pain. All his pain from being abandoned, from being unwanted, from being mocked.

 

But he didn’t need to suffer alone anymore. She was here for him. She was fully willing to support him. It seemed that he didn’t see that, however. That’s why the first thing marie*marie did after she got off from work was make some cookies and tea and went over to his apartment. 

As she knocked on his door, she couldn’t help but feel anxious. The previous times she’d done this, she was met with varying results. Sometimes he’d slam the door back in her face. Others, he’d let her in but do nothing more. And still others, the moments she preferred, where he’d just envelop her in a hug, grip never loosening. As marie*marie knocked on his door, she hoped for the best.

 

Each passing second felt like an eternity and after ten minutes had passed, she thought that maybe he went out. Just as she was about to leave, the door finally opened. There, clad in his pajamas and disheveled hair, was Noël. For a moment, all the two did was stare at each other before marie*marie cleared her throat and put on a smile.

 

“I brought tea and cookies~” She raised her basket for emphasis.

 

His face remained neutral, but he grunted before going back in, leaving the door open. Well, it wasn’t what she was expecting but at least he let her in. Smile faltering only a little bit, she closed the door behind them as she went in.

 

Taking off her shoes at the entrance, she noticed he went directly to his room. Was he really feeling that bad? Usually he’d slump in the coach or sit by the window. Once she was done with her shoes, she promptly followed him. 

 

His room was nothing grand, she noted. The walls were plain white and the floor was hardwood. There was one window opposite the door, a desk, a chair, a bed (which was currently occupied), and who could forget to mention the guitar. It was simple, but it was fitting for the self proclaimed lone wolf. 

 

Setting the basket down on the desk, marie*marie began to take everything out.

 

“So how was your day?” Though she wasn’t expecting an answer, she found it easier to act like this was any normal meeting.

 

“There wasn’t anything exciting going on at work today.” She set up the teacups and laid out the cookies. “This man I had to interview was so boring.” The tea was poured. “I can’t believe we’re doing a special on him." 

 

Done with her work, she turned to face him. "Come have some tea.” Again, no response. But she didn’t let that get to her.

 

“Noe-Noe,” she said as she closed the distance between them. Once she was standing before him, she poked him. “I worked really hard on those cookies. You should at lea - eep!”

 

Suddenly, she found herself laying beside him, his arms locked around her and his head nestled in the crook of her neck. It happened so quickly that she couldn’t find any words to say. She didn’t need to say anything as the silence was broken by a quiet “I love you.”

 

Her eyes widened and a grin made its way onto her features. He wasn’t one for affection, so hearings things like that was a rarity. Trying to calm her beating heart, she started to stroke his hair.

 

“I love you, too.” If she could, marie*marie would choose to stay like this forever. These moments were so few that it was hard to believe they weren’t dreams. 

 

They stayed like that for a moment before marie*marie spoke again. “Your tea is getting cold.”

 

She felt him shake his head. “Stay here." 

 

"But –”

 

“Please.”

 

Though she fell for the strong and hot-headed Noël, she loved this sweeter and subdued side of him as well. Turning so she was facing him, she wrapped her arms around him. “All right.”

 

These moods weren’t always easy on marie*marie, but she always found comfort after them.


End file.
